Beauty Is A Light In The Heart
by AllHailTheDirtySock
Summary: This is a prompt I got on Tumblr! Amy my wants to get a new look because she feels ugly, but sheldon makes sure she feels beautiful. Personally I believe that Amy is very comfortable in her own skin - but that been said, words can really hurt. So to all the Shamy-shippers: Hope y'all enjoy this little story! (One-shot)


Sheldon sipped his delicious chamomile tea as he leaned back into the comfort of his spot, happily unwinding after a long day. Not far from him, his roommate and best friend, Leonard, was sitting by his office desk lazily perusing the endless gateways of the internet. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

But the peacefulness did not last long.

All of a sudden the familiar posture of Penny barged through the door with war and destruction written all over her face. Leonard turned in his chair, eyeing her carefully.

"Heeey you, what's going…" He began, but the furious blonde was not having any of his charming chit chat right now.

"I need to borrow your hand mirror and some of your Comic Con – make up." She growled, her hands on her hips. Leonard furrowed his brows at her, nervously fumbling his fingers.

"Why? I told you, Penny, there are just some things a man doesn't share with his girlfriend and Comic Con – Make up is…"

"Leonard! Where is that God damn make-up?!"

The physicist jumped in his chair as his arm quickly went out, pointing in the direction of his room.

"In my bedroom." He answered in a low voice.

Without another word Penny quickly stomped through the apartment, heading for the bedroom while she mumbled curses under her breath.

"Swear to God, I will hogtie and castrate those…" Her voice disappeared as she turned around the corner.

Sheldon raised his eyebrows, meeting Leonard's eyes.

"What on earth have you done this time?" He asked apprehensively. Leonard raised his hands into the air in defeat.

"I have no idea, I haven't done anything, I swear."

Right then Penny's voice sounded once again as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Some people are just the most insensitive pieces of SHIT to ever walk this earth! Have they got no manners?! No god damn boundaries?! Where is that Cornhusker when you need it, I could just…" Her voice disappeared again, but soon she emerged from the bathroom, making a beeline for the door with steps worthy of an angry general. Sheldon stood up from his seat, irritated by this rude interruption of his quiet time.

"Penny, I demand that you explain yourself. What could possibly cause you to barge in here without even knocking, completely ruining what was setting out to be a relaxing afternoon?"

Penny stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face the lanky physicist.

"Ruining your relaxing – Well, I'll explain what is going on, Sheldon! While you are sitting here sipping your herbal tea like the Queen of England, your girlfriend is sitting on my couch, nearly in tears, asking me to give her a make-over, because a couple of douchebags had the audacity to make snide comments about her appearance, thinking that she couldn't hear them!" She fumed.

Sheldon blinked a couple of times, processing the information being thrown at him.

"Amy is at your apartment?"

"Yes."

"And she's upset?"

"Yes, Sheldon, she's really upset."

Sheldon nodded once and made his way to the apartment door with confident steps. He looked at Penny once, asking her to stay where she was. As she raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief he huffed at her inability to understand common social cues.

"Social convention dictates that it's the boyfriend's job to comfort the girlfriend when she's in distress – Honestly Penny, you need to work on your people-skills."

And with that he closed the door behind him, trotting across the hall.

*Knock knock knock* Amy

*Knock knock knock* Amy

*Knock knock knock* Amy

He waited for a short moment until he heard a faint "Come in" from the other side of the door. Opening the door and stepping in he found Amy sitting on the couch, a tissue curled up in her hand and a miserable look on her face.

"Hello." He said, unsure of what else to do.

"Hello." She answered, sniffing slightly.

Sheldon cleared his throat.

"Penny told me that you were experiencing some emotional distress. Would… Would you like to talk about it?"

Amy sighed and looked at him.

"Never mind, Sheldon. You won't understand." She said, trying to shoot him a faint smile.

"I understand everything, Amy." He answered, crossing his arms over his chest, but since Amy didn't say anything he once again found himself looking for something to say.

"So, I understand that a couple of unknown personas made some snide comments about your appearance?"

Amy settled for a nod as she began ripping the tissue into small equally-sized pieces.

"And that made you feel… Bad?" Sheldon tried.

Amy looked at him and shook her head.

"No? Uhm, okay. It made you feel… Weird?"

"Sad, Sheldon, it made me feel sad." Amy exclaimed in an impatient tone of voice. Sheldon mouthed a silent "Oh" before furrowing his brows.

"But why would that make you sad? I have never known you to put this much emphasis on your appearance which would make those few snide comments ipso facto unimportant and nothing to be upset about?"

Amy sighed again and rolled her eyes.

"I told you, Sheldon, you won't get it." She said, turning a bit away from him. Sheldon was growing impatient himself.

"Well, I can't very well understand anything if you refuse to explain it to me, now can I?" He said.

Amy turned back towards him, shooting him a curious look.

"While your earlier statement _is_ true, it still hurts that people find me 'willdy unattractive' and 'in no way desirable for anyone', that I look 'like a second hand thrift shop threw up on me' or that I'm an 'antisocial weirdo'." She hugged her arms around her middle, looking down.

"That seems awfully harsh." Sheldon managed to utter, yet again finding himself in unknown territory. Amy just shrugged her shoulders. Clearing his throat he took a small step towards her.

"Well… I like… Uhm… Your hair. It has the color of mud."

Amy snapped her head up, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Drat.

"Uhm… I mean… You are… You are the perfect blend of saint and squirrel?"

This comment caused Amy to press her lips tightly together, a hurt and confused look crossing her face. He was clearly doing more damage than good here. This situation called for assistance. Before Amy had any chance to say anything, he held a finger in the air, saying "I'll be right back." before turning on his heels and walking out the door. Crossing the hall with quick steps he soon found himself back in apartment 4A. Penny was now sitting on the couch, flipping through channels with Leonard sitting next to her. They both looked up as he walked in.

"Penny, I need your advice. What do women like to hear about their appearance?"

He was met by a pair of confused faces and furrowed brows. Penny was the first one to pull herself together enough to say anything.

"You mean, what Amy would like to hear?"

Sheldon nodded frantically.

"Oh well… Something nice. Like… Like, try telling her that she has mesmerizing eyes."

Leonard nodded his head and chimed in.

"Yeah, or something like… 'Your smile is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Sheldon looked at both of them like they had gone completely mad. But since he had no better option, he cleared his throat and tried to repeat their words.

"Amy… Your smile is the… is the most beautifu - Oh who am I kidding, that is the worst pile of hippy dippy garbage I've ever heard. I can't say that!"

Penny sighed and stood up.

"Okay, look Sheldon. Just tell her what _you_ like about her, how about that?"

Sheldon looked at her as if she had just revealed the deepest secret of the vast universe for him.

"I hadn't considered _that_." He said.

"_Of course_ you hadn't." Leonard said with a shake of his head.

Sheldon looked between Leonard and Penny before turning around and grabbing the door handle, but before he could open the door Penny stopped him, giving him a few last-minute pointers. Minutes after he found himself back in apartment 4B. Amy had now completely shredded the tissue in her hand and she looked up at him with an exhausted look on her face. Sheldon swallowed before opening his mouth. Here goes nothing.

"Amy… It's mesmerizing… Your eyes… Uhm… I… I have seen more beautiful thing than your smile."

Amy's mouth fell open in disbelieve, causing Sheldon to feel very nervous.

"Oh dear, did I somehow insult you?"

Amy huffed and threw herself back into the couch cushion, an angry look crossing her otherwise hurt features.

"I told you to leave it, Sheldon. You don't get it. Just drop it and send Penny back over here."

Sheldon stepped closer to her, and clearing his throat he decided to try one last time.

"Amy. I can't hinder you in getting a make-over if that is what you wish, all though I must say that I find the notion completely ridiculous. I already told you once before, I like you for who you are – quirks and all. As should anyone who gets to know you, but that is sadly not always the case. I myself am no stranger to the blindness that possesses some people, disabling them to see the clearly wondrous genius in front of them. If those buffoons didn't recognize that, then that is clearly their loss and nothing that should cause you any distress. And you are _not_ a weirdo."

Amy looked up at him with hopeful eyes as she slowly uncrossed her arms.

"Now, Penny told me that it can be nice to know that you are attractive even if you find yourself in an established relationship. So… Uhm… Just in case you were wondering… Yes, I _do_ find you attractive."

Amy who was now sitting upright again mindlessly fumbled with the hem of her skirt, shooting him a faint smile.

"Really?"

Sheldon cleared his throat.

"Really."

"What? What is it that you find attractive about me?" Amy asked, now slightly emboldened, looking up from her hands.

They locked eyes and held each other's gaze for a few minutes, a gaze that spoke volumes. And then Sheldon didn't really have to think about what to say – it was all right there.

"Well… Your amusing jokes. The way you always dress colorful. Your Green Lantern- green eyes – that's the best shade of green. Your hindquarters, your –"

"Hold on. You-you like my… Hindquarters?"

Sheldon's cheeks turned a crimson red, as he darted his eyes down at his shoes. _Confounded_! How did he let that one slip? He slowly looked back up at her, suddenly finding himself unable to speak.

"Uhm… According to research… It's a natural biological… Uhm… Yes, well… "

Clearing his throat loudly, Sheldon tried to pull himself together.

"As I was saying… I like the way you challenge me on an intellectual level – not many people can do that, and no one quite like you. Your seemingly endless patience. Your loving nature. The smell of your shampoo. The way your hair is always straightened and shiny – it looks soft. Not to mention your strict adherence to maintaining a high level of personal hygiene."

Amy was now smiling widely from ear to ear, which in turn made Sheldon relax a little. At least she wasn't crying anymore. She tentatively stood up from her seat.

"I'm going to hug you now, Sheldon." She said happily, stepping closer.

Sheldon raised his arms in a deprecating manner.

"Oh, now Amy, let's not completely lose our mental faculties …" But before he could finish his sentence, Amy hard thrown her arms around his middle, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, give it up, Sheldon. You know you want to, it's just a hug." She said after a short moment of an unanswered hug, leaning back to meet his eyes. He raised his eyebrow at her, opening his mouth to say something, but was cut short by her lips pressed firmly to his cheek, shutting him up immediately, as Amy threw her arms around him once again, snuggling her face into his chest. With a sigh, Sheldon surrendered to the hug, bringing his arms around her and returning the embrace.

Due to the height difference he couldn't really see her face – all he could see was her hair. It really did smell nice. And it looked soft – so soft. Before he had time to think about his actions, Sheldon found himself bringing his head down, placing a kiss on top of Amy's head. Her hair really _was_ as soft as it looked. Amy responded by hugging him a bit tighter.

The pair stayed like that until a small knock sounded at the door before it opened to reveal Penny.

"Hey, Ames. Everything all right?" She asked with an encouraging smile.

Amy detangled herself from Sheldon as she turned to face her best friend.

"Oh yes, bestie, better than all right. Sheldon just reminded me of what an absolute catch I am – something I had briefly forgotten due to a few ridiculous remarks about my looks. Obviously those people had no idea what they were talking about. I mean, look at this dang pelvis. Combine that with a brilliant mind like mine and then it's pretty clear – I'm a man eater."

* * *

As always, reviews are highly appreciated *blows you a kiss*


End file.
